


Mirror Images

by veritas_st



Series: Just Ask [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: "Oh the things I could teach you kid."





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Just Ask and I Will Do.

“You know,” Harvey mutters, slipping his tie over Mike’s head, “you should invest in something like this, it looks good on you,” Mike raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror as Harvey loops it round and pulls it tight enough that Mike remembers Harvey’s hands around his throat the night before. Mike had been shaving, before being rudely interrupted, and there’s shaving foam still on his cheeks and Harvey presses his hips into Mike’s ass, his hands pulling him back, hot against his hips. 

“You sure its got nothing to do with the fact that you’re a possessive bastard and its yours?” he says, fingering the knot at his neck and Harvey chuckles darkly in his ear, runs a hand up his chest and twists a nipple between his fingers. Mike gasps, arches into the slight edge of pain and Harvey bites gently at his shoulder. 

“Could have,” Harvey says, running his hand down and playing with the line of hair low on Mike’s stomach, “but could also have something to do with the fact that your ties are a travesty to good taste and should be burned...and that fact that you’re naked,” he finishes, curling his hand around Mike’s dick. Mike pushes his hips forward and Harvey uses the hand still clamped around his hip to pull him back sharply. “Uh-uh, Rookie, stay still,” he whispers into his ear and Mike swallows hard, keeps his eyes on Harvey in the mirror, because although Harvey hasn’t told him too, he’s beginning to learn what Harvey wants, what he needs from these encounters, “good boy,” he says, pressing his lips to Mike’s shoulder, “eyes on me.” 

How Harvey has enough coordination to grab a washcloth and wipe the foam off Mike’s cheeks, Mike will never know, but the soft touch on his cheeks added to the almost harsh hand around his dick is hot and intense and leaves Mike shaking when Harvey runs the back of his index finger down Mike’s cheek. 

“Well done,” he mutters, “that’s a good shave,” and Mike remembers Harvey teaching him how to shave properly, not just a run of an electric razor over his face as he’s making the coffee, but how to take the time, use a badger hair brush (of course) and proper shaving cream, and Harvey’s hands on him had been the most effective teaching method that Mike had ever experienced. 

“I had a good...” Mike trails off as Harvey twists his hand slightly, running his blunt thumbnail over the slit in Mike’s dick, “teacher,” he manages to breathe out and Harvey’s eyes go dark in the mirror. 

“Oh the things I could teach you kid,” he says, a dark promise in his voice and Mike shudders, longs to surge his hips forward into Harvey’s almost teasing grasp. Harvey wraps a hand round his throat and pushes his head back, running his hand up, pressing his fingers under Mike’s chin as his mouth presses kisses into his skin of his jaw. One hand tugs gently on the tie and Mike moves slightly, Harvey’s lips sliding across his skin as he does. 

They’ve only been doing this for a few weeks but already Mike is well aware that he is well and truly done for, the almost instant reaction to Harvey’s dark voice in his ear is enough to tell him that. And its gotten him into trouble more than once at work, Harvey’s light touches across the back of his neck and a few words whispered into his ear and Mike is hard as a rock, straining in his pants. 

“Teach me then,” he says, tries to make himself sound defiant, and cock-sure but he misses and it comes out sounding needing and pleading instead and Harvey smirks in the mirror, reaches around him to fumble in the drawer of the bathroom counter. He pulls the a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms and Mike bites down on his lip to stop himself from asking if Harvey keeps them in every fucking drawer in the house (he’s not up for a spanking this early in the morning, not yet anyway). Harvey lets go of him completely, runs a hand down his spine and pushes him forward. The counter is cold against Mike’s chest and he drags a breath in as Harvey’s fingers linger at the crease of his ass. Harvey pulls the tie around Mike’s neck, winds his hand around it and pushes two fingers inside Mike. 

There’s this ‘pushing the boundaries’ thing that Harvey does each time they fuck, he takes another step forward and Mike can’t figure out if the fact that he loves it terrifies him or not. But he can’t deny the way his body reacts to the promise of rewards, or punishments. The way he’s willing to do pretty much anything Harvey says, as long as he uses that dark tone, plays on his mind when Harvey doesn’t have his hands on him.

Harvey hooks his fingers and Mike has to scrabble against the counter, trying to find purchase, to stop himself from pushing back, from begging for more, because God he needs more. 

“You need more, Puppy?” Harvey asks, his voice dark and hot again Mike’s ear, like he’s reading Mike’s mind and Mike nods once, lets his eyes drift close. He snaps them open at the sharp smack across his buttocks and Harvey pleased smirk, “ _eyes open_ , Rookie,” he says as he pulls his fingers out and Mike whines at the empty feeling. Harvey runs a hand down his spine, soothes with soft touches that counter the slight stinging still on his ass, hushes him as Mike hears the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being ripped open and rolled down Harvey’s dick. And then there’s the slight push, almost hard pressure of Harvey pushing in and Mike’s mind goes quiet, like it always does. He leans forward, drapes himself over Mike’s back but keeps his dark eyes fixed on Mike in the mirror. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Mike,” he says quietly, pressing his lips to Mike’s shoulder, “I want you to watch me fuck you,” he draws out, pushes back in sharply and Mike has to fight to keep his eyes from closing, “such a good boy,” Harvey practically purrs, pushing in again, shifting his angle to his that spot inside Mike that makes his knees want to buckle, “every time you look in the mirror I want you to remember this,” he says, sounding far too together, when Mike feels like he’s falling apart. Harvey wraps the tie around his hand, tugs gently, pulling Mike upwards and shifting his angle again and Mike’s knees give way, “easy boy.” 

Mike keeps his eyes on Harvey the entire time, watching the light from the bathroom play across his features as he moves and he’s so fucking beautiful like this, almost primal, like he’s finally letting go of that pristine facade and Mike feels a swell of pride at that, because he managed to do that. 

Harvey unwinds his hand from the tie and wraps his long fingers around Mike’s dick and Mike bites on his bottom lip to stop himself from pushing his hips forward, driving into that tight heat of Harvey’s hand. Harvey’s grip tightens slightly, twists, and he swipes his thumb over the top again, whispers “come on Mike,” into his ear and Mike’s done. He grunts, keeps his eyes open though, as he comes over Harvey’s hand and something swims across Harvey’s features as he looks at Mike in the mirror, squeezes his eyes shut briefly and when he opens them again, its gone. He comes with Mike’s skin between his teeth and his eyes dark on Mike’s, and then presses his forehead between Mike’s shoulders, his fingers playing against Mike’s ribs. 

Mike winces slightly as Harvey pulls out but then Harvey spins him round, cups his face in his hot hands and kisses the breath from him and Mike feels his knees shake again. 

“We’re going to be late for work,” Harvey mutters, nudging gently at Mike’s nose with his own and Mike leans forward that last tiny bit and presses his mouth to Harvey’s again. 

“Wouldn’t want the boss to be angry,” he says when he pulls back and sees Harvey’s eyes dark and pupils blown. 

“No...you wouldn’t,” Harvey replies, with no hint of amusement. His hands tighten slightly, fingers pressing into Mike’s neck, it should worry Mike, should send him running for the hills but all he does is press forward into Harvey. Harvey’s hand is slightly sticky against his face and Mike squirms, grimaces, twists out of Harvey’s grasp, if only to get away from the intense look in his eyes that he doesn’t want to identify yet and rubs at his cheek. 

“Great,” he sighs, looking in the mirror, “now I need to shower again,” Harvey laughs and smacks him lightly across the thighs. 

“Get to it then, we leave in ten minutes,” he throws over his shoulder as he walks back into the bedroom. 

There’s a small part of Mike that’s worried about this, about the fact he’s sleeping with his boss, but the rest, (the fact that his skin hums whenever Harvey touches him, the way Harvey can drag orgasms out of him like there’s no tomorrow, and the fact that he makes Mike’s brain quiet), is enough to silence that small part. 

And Mike is perfectly happy to just go with the flow right now, he’ll cross the bridge of reasons why sleeping with your boss is a bad idea when he comes to them.


End file.
